A number of devices have been developed to cut stone blocks into smaller slabs for domestic or commercial use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,541 discloses one such device. A bar assembly may be used to direct the continuous cutting belt along a substantially straight cutting path. The bar assembly may include a frame and a cutting belt. In prior art devices, the frame included multiple pieces that extend the length of the frame and are welded or secured together with screws. Typically, the width of the continuous cutting belt was no less than 1.5 inches, which resulted in the removal of material along a substantially straight cutting path having a width of at least 1.5 to 1.6 inches. Despite these prior devices, there is still a need to reduce the amount of material removed by the belt during a cutting operation and decrease the amount of time needed for the cutting operation.